Christmas wishes
by Zipzapperdoodles
Summary: Jane wants Maura and Maura wants Jane for Christmas and the rest of their life's. Can/will Santa help our lovely ladies?
1. Jane loves Maura

_Jane's p.o.v_

Jane hadn't made a Santa's wish-list since the tender age of 9 partly through the fact she didn't believe in Santa anymore (at least that's what she told everyone) and partly because she did in fact believe.

When she was much younger she wanted to believe in Santa and the wonder of Christmas and until she was a certain age it was okay to do so but as she grew older the adults around her did get angry at her for being..yeah, for what Jane asked herself many times.

Maybe adults didn't want her to believe in the wonder of all that is Christmas, Jane mused, because life did hurt them badly at some point in their life and they felt that growing up was giving up dreams and believes of the good and the beauty that life would bring, or maybe they were jealous of the innocent that a child held within her little bubbly worlds of dragons and fairies and because they had lost through the years.

Now that she had grown up and was an adult herself she felt the spirit of Christmas still deep in her heart, hidden beneath a layer of badassery and adulthood's disappointments.

And now Christmas was near and it is another year where she, at least in her head, wrote a wish she knew never would come true but still was the same for the 5th year in a row.

 _'Is it too much to ask for someone to love you, to hold you and to stay by your side through sickness and health, through the rough and the happy times? Is it too much to ask for Maura's love?'_

..

And as the evening fell and she lay in her bed and dreamed of this beautiful angel with golden heart, she wondered why she never took a chance; visit Maura at her half a million house at Beacon Hill with a bouquet of her favorite flowers and a bag full of fudge clusters and confessed her undying love to Maura and maybe just maybe Maura loves her back, just like in her dreams, just like she wishes every year since she met her: _Quirky Maura Dorthea Isles._

...


	2. Maura loves Jane

_Maura's p.o.v_

She never asked for much not as a child and not as an adult but one unfulfilled wish she had for some time now, a searing longing and still she never asked for her wish to come true.

Maura was in love with her best friend Jane Rizzoli and so much so that only hearing her name made Maura's heart flutter and made her dream again after years of disappointments in her father -her mother -her so-called friends and her deceitful lovers.

Many nights in this 5 years, 3 months, 15 days and 22 hours she dared to dream and maybe to hope for more than she could hope- or should hope for. Was it idle to hope for Jane loving her as more as a friend, an LLBBF?

Maybe this year, this year she would trust in the magic of that big man and his white beard because isn't Christmas all about believing in magic and dreams coming true?

 _'Tomorrow'_ , Maura thought as she slipped into her bed, _'tomorrow I write Santa a letter and then maybe for once if I dare to ask my dream will come true.'_

She wrapped her expensive satin sheets around her exhausted body and drifted into a blissful sleep...

...


	3. Santa is coming

It was the 15th of December and the Christmas tree in the hall of the Boston police department shone brightly with all the lights of a rainbow, Christmas ornament glittered in the shine of the light and the smell of the tree and the delicious smell of the Christmas cookies underneath them made it a little bit warmer in the harsh reality that comes with being in a police precinct where the evil meets the honest and hardworking policemen and -women of Boston.

Maura Isles, the warm and kindly-hearted Medical examiner just had written her Christmas wish list as her best friend swaggered into her office. Maura was just in time, thankful of her quick reaction, as she muffled her Christmas wish-list in one of her drawers and asked while her heart pounded in her ears her best friend and reason for the Christmas wish-list what she could do for her.

„I have this pounding headache," Jane told her best friend,"do you have a Advil?"

Maura interrupted her, "You scolded at a suspect again." she said and smiled at a now baffled Detective.

"You guessed?", Jane said and disbelief was prominent in her voice. "The impeccable never guessing Maura Isles guessed?"

"Ja-ane... " Maura said with a smile, "Your face, the way you stomped into my office and the headache. How long do we know each other?"

' _Hmm_ ' was Jane's only reply.

"You see," Maura blabbered not waiting of a reply, "through the years I got to know you very well, your body languages that is."

"Fine, fine!" Jane said and in her typical way of explaining the situation of her behavior towards the suspect of a brutal murder to Maura she swung her arms in all directions and finished her ranting with: "I could've strangle this guy with my own bare hands, he was telling me porkies and half-truths and bluntly lied right in my face. Do I look that stupid...?"

Maura was just about to answer in her awkward way of not recognizing the rhetoric of the question, as Jane started to rant about evidence and witness testimonies and blah blah blah. Maure felt a headache coming her way too. She really loves Jane, she really does but from quiet relaxing in her office to a whirlwind like Jane could be..pfffff.

"So now you have a headache and did it solve anything?" Maura looked warmly at her friend, it didn't solve anything. "You will get the guy, you always do, he is not worth that you get a headache over some..."

"But", interjected the hot-headed detective her friend's reasoning, "I need to solve this case before Christmas, Maura!"

"Why?", the honey-blonde medical examiner asked her best friend.

Jane suddenly looked like she was caught in the headlight and said much quieter now, "Well, because of Christmas and so." Jane brushed a hand through her hair, "Hmm, can I get a pill now or do I need to be dead first!?"

"Jane!" Maura sad and she sounded sad,"Never ever say that word in combination with you again!"

Jane saw the distressed gloom in Maura's eyes, _'Shit!_ ' she scolded herself, _'Me and my loud big Italian mouth!'_ "Sorry Maura. But can I have my pill now?"

Maura shook her head and opened one of her drawers took a box Advil out of it and gave it to Jane. "Here, take one and bring the rest back with a coffee and a Christmas cookie."

"You are really into those huh? Christmas time always magically changes you into a sweet tooth." Jane winked at her and raised her hand in greeting as she departed from Maura's office.

..

Later Maura and Jane would ponder if it was a leap of faith or if it really was Santa's work because as Jane left Maura's office in her usually swaggery way an envelope fell out of the back pocket of her pants.

Maura was just about to call after her best friend but curiosity got the best of her. When she was sure that her Italian friend indeed was gone she stood up from behind her desk and grabbed the envelope from the floor. Written in Jane's swirled handwriting she read on the front of the envelope:

 _ **For Santa**_

Curious as what Jane had written to the big bellied man, Maura opened the envelope took the letter out and began to read...

...


	4. The letter

Dear Santa,

my name is Jane Clementine Rizzoli and you probably won't recognize me with me all grown up and so but it is really me.

I write this letter to you because I believe that the only one that really could help me is you. I know that you are a romantic man at heart and my wish is kinda romantic.

First of all, thank you for reading my letter and I want to let you know that I never have lost my faith in you. You are Santa and you are real even if you didn't give me that horse I've asked for.

So, I have this big wish and I hope you could help me. I've fallen in love and it wouldn't be a problem if it wasn't that I fell in love with my best friend.

You know this feeling that whatever you do and wherever you are you can't stop thinking of someone? Or how loud and fast your heart hammers when that special someone is nearby and how you miss them like crazy when they are gone? Well that happened to me and she is my best friend and a woman but so special you know, so kind so loving and I'm so in love with her and her name is Maura Dorthea Isles.

Dear Santa, could you help me? If I would at least know if she loves me as I love her, that would be a big help. I don't want to lose her and even stay by her side like a good friend if she wouldn't reciprocate the feeling.

If I would know where I stand I would be happy because I only want Maura's happiness. If there is a possibility that she loves me back I would have the courage to ask her to be mine and I promise to treat her like the precious lady she is Santa and that's a big Rizzoli promise!

A big thank you and a lot of love to you and all that are dear to you,

Jane Rizzoli

..

Maura gasped, she had expected a lot but this... Wow, Maura's heart rate skyrocketed and her always genius brain failed her. On shaking legs she went behind her desk and with a big plop she almost fell into her office chair.

 _'Jane loves me? She is in love with me?'_ Maura thought and her stomach fluttered as if it was filled with hundreds of butterflies and then she started to panic!

...


	5. How to seal the deal

Maura tried desperately to get a grip on her swirling thoughts and the tangle of feelings that filled her brain with excessive information. Panic flooded her senses like absinthe and made her dizzy so that she was unable to form a coherent thought. She tried to come to her senses by doing one of the breathing exercises she always recommended to Jane and hoped that it would actually help her to de-stress.

Fifteen minutes later Maura was coherent enough to stand up from her office chair and pace back and forth in her office meanwhile trying to think about her next step in this matter.

 _'Is there a possibility to make Jane aware, discreetly of course, that I would be interested in pursuing an relationship with her'_ Maura stopped her pacing for a moment, _'Whatever I'll do it has to be done with great caution I don't want Jane to run off'_ Maura sniggered as a vivid movie inside her head pictured Jane running off like the wind after Maura bluntly told her that she wanted to have intercourse with her. _'No Isles, that plan goes into the big refrigerator of bad ideas. But what...'_

Maura closed her eyes for a moment and then she had an idea! Jane has to have the lead so maybe she could just like Jane accidentally lose her Christmas wish list, _'Not that I normally would make such a mistake but it would fulfill his purpose.'_

Satisfied that she found a solution to her predicament Maura began with the first of many files in the ever-growing pile of paperwork.

..

Around 3 o'clock in the afternoon a young police officer came by with a freshly brewed cup of coffee and three Christmas cookies.

"Detective Rizzoli couldn't make it so she did send me, Dr. Isles," the young police officer nervously told Maura, "She had to follow a lead and told me to tell that she would like to meet you in the Division one cafe after work if that's alright with you." The young police officer patiently waited for the medical examiner to answer and was looking forward to flee this morbid place that gives him the creeps.

Taking a sip of her coffee Maura watched the nervously looking young police officer who waited for an answer and there-while desperately tried not to look at the African masks that hang everywhere around in Maura's office. Putting the coffee down she finally asked the young officer, "Are you alright, officer?"

The young police officer's eyes fell almost out of his sockets. Surprised by the question he answered without really thinking of his choice of words, "The morgue always gives me the creeps and those masks..." He blushed as he realized that although the truth he was talking to a Doctor, the chief medical examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts nonetheless and true or not you never question or criticize a person of authority.

The young police officer had his lucky day today, and Maura was regardless of the heap of paperwork and the upcoming autopsy of a suspicious case in a cheery mood now she knew that Jane felt the same about her as she felt about Jane. "You are refreshing honest officer, but I assure you there is nothing to be afraid of in the morgue...or in my office. You have to think of this office as a place of truth. We who work in this, as you call it, creepy place bring answers to the families of victims of crime and set them at peace and for the mask, they are reminders of my time in Africa and more than a souvenir, they remind me every day how lucky and privileged I am and never take it for granted." Maura smiled at the rookie cop.

"I will remember that next time I have to be in the morgue, Dr. Isles." the rookie cop smiled timidly at the medical examiner, "And sorry about my comment it was so uncalled for. It wasn't my intention to be rude or to disrespect you or anything but sometimes my mouth is already talking before my brain says not to."

"You better do so, officer' Maura told him, "I'm not always in such a good mood." Maura folded her hands together. "Is there something else you want to share or was this all. Paperwork and autopsies won't be magical disappear by doing themselves."

"No, that was all." the nervous rookie cop said.

Maura nodded, her attention already back to the file on her desk.

The young patrolman was just about to leave Maura's office as he remembered that he had forgotten something, "Sorry my fault, Angela from the Division one cafe told me to tell you with compliments from her and if you could tell Jane, uh Detective Rizzoli to come to the guesthouse when her shift is over."

"Thank you, officer."

"Officer Willy Rodgers and it was my pleasure, Dr. Isles"

"Okay, goodbye officer Rodgers." Maura dismissed the young officer.

"Goodbye, ." the young rookie said and left Maura's office.

After officer Rodgers had left her office Maura sighed. She ate the Christmas cookies and now and then sipping her coffee while she read the file while making notes. She was just about to do a second file as one of her assistants came by to remember her that she had an autopsy planned at 4 o'clock.

..

The autopsy was done in no time.

When Maura opened the corpse's skull she saw that heaps of blood filled the poor man's brain and no signs of blunt force trauma. _'Cause of death cerebral hemorrhage. This poor man had no chance.'_ Maura thought. _'You better live your life the fullest'_ she sighed and asked her assistant to close the body because Maura had a plan to make and a Detective waiting for her! _'My Detective!'_ Maura smiled brightly at the thought of Jane and the nearby future with the badass woman.

In her office she took a quick shower, got dressed and grabbed the envelope with her Christmas wish for Santa to meet up with Jane.

 _'Time to face the music!'_ Maura thought happily as she went for the elevator.

In the elevator she went through all kind of scenario's to finally conclude that the best way of playing her cards was to let her own letter do the job.

She hastily scribbled a _'from Maura Isles'_ beneath the _'To Santa'_ on the envelope with her Christmas wish. She had made the plan to drop him into Jane's jacket without her noticing it so Jane would read her name on the envelope and got just as curious as she herself was hours ago. But how do this without Jane noticing?

...


	6. Fate

_Fate is like a banana peel, you just need a good slip on it into happiness, those words were never so true as for Maura Isles. Fate happened the minute she stepped out of the elevator..._

..

The elevator always was a place where Maura had her best ideas. So as the elevator drove her peacefully downstairs accompanied by a soft whirring sound the soothing effect of this gave Maura, what she thought would be, a crisis-proofed idea.

The beautiful medical examiner reasoned that it would be a splendid idea to discreetly drop the envelope into one of the pockets of Jane's jacket. She simply would hug Jane and so creating the perfect opportunity to discreetly let the envelope slide into a pocket and then later Jane would, of course, find the envelop and read it! _'Jane will be curious enough to read the letter and then...'_ Maura almost swooned as she thought about the outcome of her little _'faux pass'_.

 _'OK, Jane does not like hugs...normally, but when I give her one she won't decline.'_ Maura's heart made a jump of joy, _'This is a brilliant idea and I'm certain that nothing can go wrong, not now I know,'_ Maura grinned like a kid on Christmas morning, _'that the one that gives her a hug is the woman she desires.'_ A mental images of Jane reading her letter to Santa and then riding on a white horse, her wild manes flying like a bush-fire in the wind, then coming at her door to proclaim her everlasting love to her made Maura giggle like an excited teen.

As the elevator stopped and the door slit open Maura did a quick check on her wardrobe before she left the elevator.

Her train of thoughts concerted anything but professionalism as she stepped out of the elevator and as she finally looked around the hallway of the BPD she saw her best friend's cascade of dark brown wild hair.

 _'Oh no, there she goes! This is the perfect opportunity to drop my envelope!'_ Maura was so determent to catch Jane before she would leave the precinct that she, not so lady-like, ran after the rapidly disappearing wild maned woman.

Maura was just about to call out to her fast disappearing love interest as she all of the sudden made an involuntary slide on the hard concrete of the precinct's floor. The petite woman fell down, felt a dull blow on the backside of her head and then her world went black.

...


	7. Come in and come out

Jane was blissfully unaware of Maura's knowledge of her romantic feelings for her. Her thoughts weren't anywhere but with Santa or anything related, she had her hands full of homicides and the resulting paperwork and of course her favorite one; a game of who can throw more paper-balls into a waste bin. _For the record, Jane won 31 to 7..._

..

After her shift she arrived in downstairs in the precincts hallway at 6 o'clock sharp. The first thing that caught Jane's eyes was a large crowd around something or someone and knew that something bad must have happened. She walked towards the commotion not giving a damn about whoever she may hit and elbowed her way through the crowd. When she saw the reason for all the tumult her blood ran cold. There laid Maura sprawled on the cold concrete of the hallway's floor!

 _'OK Jane, stay cool.'_ Jane reasoned and tried not to panic as she crouched next to her unconscious friend.

"She came running down the hall, slipped on something and whoop went down, Detective Rizzoli!" a nervous patrol officer with red hair and freckly face, who recognized Jane as a Detective and being the medical examiner's friend, told her.

Jane felt Maura's pulse, turned her head halfway the nervous rookie officer, "Bull! Who did this and don't tell shit, kiddo.."

"She ran and there was there was laying a banana peel in the hallway and she didn't notice and I tried to warn her and she didn't hear me and then she slid over it at least a slide from near the elevator until here, she lost her balance and fell to the floor!" Out of breath and with a red face the young rookie explained the situation to an angry concerned Jane.

Busy with feeling Maura's pulse the concerned let slip, "I'll kill you if something happens to the woman I love, you baboon!" She didn't look up as she scolded to the curious spectators. When no answered she bitched to the crowd of spectators, "Has someone called a doctor or did you morons just watch and filmed with your cellphones?"

"It wasn't me that threw that banana peel on the floor, Detective Rizzoli," the young patrol officer justified himself but Jane didn't hear the young man's words to concerned about the woman she loved she did anything she could for her love, what wasn't much. What could she do? A crash course first aid was not enough in this kind of situation.

..

"Typical! Loitering around peeping and doing nothing, fucking assholes" muttered Jane aggravated. Desperately she tried to remember what she could do. _'Fucking first aid'_ Jane thought desperately.

Knowing Detective Jane Rizzoli's no-nonsense approach the curious crowd went their business, leaving only the nervous looking patrol officer behind, "We called Mrs. Rizzoli, Detective Rizzoli." the insecure young patrol officer told a fuming Jane.

"And since when has my mother a doctors degree, officer?" Jane snorted angrily at the now shaking young man. She got rid of her jacket and placed it under Maura's head.

"Come on sweetheart, please wake up!" a very concerned Jane asked her precious woman. "Love it's me, Jane!"

..

"Please make way Detective, I'm here now and I doubt that your interference in 's situation won't make it any better!"

The annoying snappy voice of reached Jane's ears. Jane brusquely arose from her crouching position and faced and him with flaming eyes, "I personally doubt _YOUR_ competence when it comes to a living person. Fuck! I wouldn't even let you handle a corpse if I had it my way, !"

"Jane, language..."a small voice came from down below.

Jane's eyes widened and she immediately looked down. The slightly opened eyes of her best friend greeted hers. Immediately forgetting the always annoying she crouched next to her beloved Maura and tenderly caressed her face with the palm of her hand, "I'm so happy you're awake, Maur'" Jane smiled happily down at her best friend.

A slow smile crept on the medical examiners lips as she weakly asked, "Why am I laying on the floor, Jane?"

Still too concerned about the petite doctor she was in no state of mind to crack a one of her sarcastic jokes, which she normally would do, so she answered slowly, "Some ass... _uh_ someone threw a banana peel on the floor and you slid over it and fell." followed by, "How are you feeling, dizzy, do you need to you know puke or anything like that?"

"A little bit out of it and my head hurts but nothing major." Maura whispered loud enough for Jane to hear.

"If you mind to let me do my job, ladies."the incompetent and ill-mannered bluntly interrupted the conversation between the medical examiner and detective.

Maura gazed annoyed at him as she tried to stand up from the floor, "I don't know what you're up to but if you don't mind _I'm_ a doctor, a very good one if I may add, and _I'm_ fully capable to diagnose myself I had my degree while you were still cleaning Petri dishes. Thank you for your time but you're not needed here!"

Lovingly looking at the woman of her dreams Jane lend her a hand to stand up. "I'm glad you're feeling fine, at least you are your assertive self again, Maura." Jame proudly told the beautiful doctor. _'Nice save, Rizzoli'_ Jane thought because she really thought bitchy but even in the state the poor medical examiner was in the badass detective wouldn't risk her health!

Ignoring the rapidly departing Jane wrapped her strong arms protectively around Maura, who embraced in the warmth of her Detective loving arms forgetting all about time and space. She smelled the warm vanilla and lavender aroma that was so typical Jane and felt content and loved. No one could burst the bubble were the two lovebirds currently resided until...

..

"Oh, girls!" A familiar voice burst into their world of doves, peace and love. "Sometimes I think that some people are born in cabbages! That guy really waited in line and then told me that Maura lies unconscious in the hallway. I could have..." the older woman looked in concern at Maura, "Are you alright dear, what happened!."

The onslaught of words that Angela Rizzoli poured over the two women made Maura smile as she answered the concerned looking woman! "I wanted to talk to Jane and when I saw her leaving the precinct I ran after her and slid over a banana peel, fell and hit the back of my head. Luckily nothing is broken, maybe a couple of bruises on my gluteus maximus but I'm fine really, Angela."

Curiously watching the two women she couldn't hold back some wise words, not that she would have censored herself in any way, not anymore! Angela was determent to speak out some things because she wanted both her girls finally to be happy and taken care of. "I know its none of my business but you two should come to your senses and finally talk about your feelings for each other." Angela looked at Maura and then at Jane, "Don't roll your eyes at me young lady, I'm disappointed in you. You are a strong independent woman who should give a damn about what some homophobic assholes may think of you! I don't believe that you are blind either. Come on Jane, the way she looks at you! You can't be such a moron not to see that Maura loves you." Angela made a final blow as she told her daughter, "You wine her, dine her and the..."

"MA-A!" a now blushing Jane said, finally realizing she still lovingly embraced Maura. They entangled themselves and now faced the older woman properly.

"Yeah yeah! Ma me in my ass, Jane!" the wise woman berated her oldest daughter. "You better don't take my advice for granted because someday some snobbish stiff-neck will sweep her away right before your nose. And now excuses me, I think my service is no longer needed here." Angela Rizzoli said as she starts walking back to the Division one cafe, "Oh, one more thing, Jane" Angela turned around to face her daughter, "Because you have better things to do, means much more important things, you don't have to come over this evening. And..." Angela pointed one finger at her daughter! "make me proud of you."

Angela turned around again and walked away leaving two flabbergasted and blushing women behind her.

...


	8. Rock and shaky shake

Recovered from the shock and the storm that was so typical Angela Rizzoli, Maura was the first one to speak, "Your mother has a refreshing way of speaking up her mind don't you think, Jane...Ba-be..."

Jane faced her best friend and looked into her hazel eyes. "You bet she has uh... Well, I think we should indeed talk then." uncertain how to proceed the things that now we're out in the open and needed an honest talk Jane waited for Maura to respond.

Jane was a smart independent woman and if it was about the Red Sox or something work-related she could speak up her mind very well and be the badass everyone admired but talking about feelings, especially romantic kind of feelings wasn't something she was eager to talk about. Of course she fantasized, more than once, of how life would be if she had the beautiful doctor by her side as her lover and partner how couldn't she! Maura was so smart and quirky and have you that beautiful woman? She was created to be admired and loved like a sculpture of Alexandros of Antioch!

..

"Jane, are you still with me?" came the now very concerned voice from the petite doctor and interrupted Jane's musing. "If you've changed your mind about talking things out uh, you know it's not that I wouldn't you know but if it isn't what you really want and I don't want to..."

Coming out of her daydream Jane interjected Maura's nervous blabbering. She took the poor doctor's hands in hers and looked into her beautiful hazel colored eyes looked back at her full of concern and maybe a little bit of fear, "Sweety no, no I haven't changed my mind and yes let's talk about everything." she looked around and what she saw she didn't like a bit. The precinct's hallway normally was a busy place and right now some very curious people walked by and some of them eavesdropped to catch up pieces of their conversation and Jane didn't like it a bit! She saw Peter Arrows walk by and if her memory served her right he walked by at least the 6th times!

Jane threw an angry glare at the busybody of narcotics so the older Detective made hastily made a beeline through the entrance of the precinct.

 _'So long sucker!'_ Jane thought and looked back at her soon-to-be-lover.

"Maybe we should go to my place and talk about it in private. If you want of course or we could go to your apartment if you feel more up to it. Although I can't imagine that Angela would burst into the main-house at least not if she wants grand-babies.." Maura giggled at Jane's facial expression as she heard Maura say the word grand-babies.

"Maura!"

Jane pulled the gorgeous doctor out of the precinct before she could overthink everything, not that she wanted to but well, talking-feelings... "I love you to pieces, Maura but please don't mention that word to my mother. She will decorate your office at Beacon hill into a nursery room before...oh God she will do just that!"

"You don't really think she would do that?" a now very stressed Maura Isles said.

"We are lucky if she isn't already in Ikea to buy furniture!" Jane told her best friend.

"Jane, you're mocking me."

"Nah, don't worry Maur! Oh, by the way, we are both here with our cars. If you drove the Prius today we'll take mine. My ass needs no hybrid it's just fine as it is and I have a reputation to maintain!"

"You are lucky, I drove the Mercedes and no you can't drive...I will." the petite doctor was determent but so was Jane.

Jane looked lovingly at the lovely doctor and said sweetly, "Maura. Until a few minutes ago you were unconscious. You are not fit to drive. I will drive and you can sit next to me looking pretty!"

Reluctant but complying nonetheless Maura seated herself on the other side while Jane took the spot behind the wheel and after a few adjustments of the seat drove off to her destiny.

..

The drive to Maura's house in Beacon Hill was uneventful. Jane prepared herself for a conversation that was long overdue. To many time had passed that she could have made her feelings know and yet...What kept her from just doing so, and Maura had similar thoughts and before they knew it they arrived at their destination.

 _'There is no way out of it now or has Jane changed her mind?'_ Maura squirmed in her seat at the thought of going back to being just friends again. _'Will she still want to be my friend when she has changed her mind about things?'_

As if Jane could read Maura's mind she took off her seat-belt and turned to Maura, „I'm not running Maura, it's you and me if you want me. You know I'm not much of a mushy-wushy talker and shit but I will be for you."

Maura nodded and her eyes shone with unshedded tears as she heard Jane's earnest words, „I'm sorry that I've doubt you, Jane. I never wanted a thing as much as for you and me to be together and you know my record in men and the neglecting."

Jane looked at Maura and smiled, „Come on, we'll go inside before we grow roots and then we talk!"

„You know that it is impossible.." Maura began, then she saw the look on Jane's face, „Just kidding. I don't think I'm really in the mood for Google talk..."

Jane used her key to open the door and let Maura step inside first before she let herself in.

Inside Maura's house, Jane's first words were, „First coffee and then we talk if that's alright with you."

„We can talk while drinking our coffee, Jane." Maura answered wisely.

„Or we could kiss first... Oh yes, let's kiss first and then..." Jane made kissing noises.

Maura smiled „Jane! As much as I would like that, and the thought about kissing you makes me all..." Maura became all dreamy and forgot what she wanted to say.

„So kissy-kissy?" Jane teasingly asked her soon-to-be-lover.

„Jane!"

...


End file.
